The Missing Pieces
by psychotic-oddity
Summary: Everyone knows what happened after Adam and Larry were imprisoned. But just how many victims were there before them? Each chapter is a new trap. Very graphic!
1. Mark Ginette

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saw or anything associated with it.

**

* * *

**

Mark woke up in near total darkness. He seemed to be lying naked on a bare concrete floor in…somewhere. His head ached like crazy.

"Where the fuck am I?" he questioned himself as he held his throbbing head. He tried to sit up. No good. He was still too weak. As he brought his left arm back down by his side, he brushed against something. His fingers told him it was a cassette player.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," he said after realizing just where he was. He toyed around with the idea of not playing the tape. If you don't play the tape, you won't find out about the game. And if you don't know the game how can you play?

"Shit," Mark thought aloud to himself. "What if I'm being timed?" He quickly depressed the 'play' button. The small device quietly hummed to life in the still darkness. A few seconds of silence passed on the tape. Then, an evil, raspy voice came on.

"_Hello, Mark. How's life treating you? Pretty well usually, right? Only the best for a pimp like you."_

Staticy coughing followed for several seconds. During which Mark's impatience came out, shouting: "Just get to the point already, damnit!"

The tape continued. _"For years your 'employees' have been spreading the pleasure that most people's live seem to lack. But you don't think about the harm they spread as well. The diseases they all carry and spread like wildfire. Well, you'll soon know how their clients feel without their most valued possessions."_

Suddenly, Mark was blinded by an amazing flood of artificial light. Once his eyes adjust, he could see that an open door is only ten feet to his right. By his arm, a dull knife blade glistened menacingly. But that's not what grabbed his attention. Instead, it was the heavy duty, industrial sized chains suspended from the ceiling, leading to the baseball sized shark hooks that skewered his genitals.

Mark gasped in stunned disbelief and horror. He knew Jigsaw almost as well as the police, yet he never thought his 'games' could be this sick and demented.

And worst of all, it was happening to him.

The tape continued. _"That door will close forever in just over an hour. And it doesn't take much imagination to figure out what the knife is for."_

The immensely loud hum of an industrial size winch filled the room. The clanking of chains was heard.

"_Which is more important to you, Mark? Your manhood, or your life?"_

The tape ends as Mark, via the hooks and chains, is slowly, agonizingly lifted into the air.

His cries eco in the slaughter-house-like room, heard only by his own doomed ears.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

John and his buddy sat down to lunch at the local McDonald's. They happened to pass each other on the street, and since they hadn't been in contact in years, the two elderly men decided to catch up on old times. They had been best friends at one point. Almost inseparable. Oddly enough, their conversation fell on who had the worse disease.

"Yeah, well I was diagnosed with brain cancer last year," John said hesitantly.

Dave looked down at the table. "That really sucks. But that's not as bad as what I got."

"Oh, really?" John asked, not believing a word of it. "You've got something worse than cancer?"

Dave sighed. "Yeah."

John raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. I told you which deadly disease I have. It's your turn now."

"I'm still not all that comfortable telling people."

"Dave, you're like a brother to me." John smiled. "We've shared much more personal things before."

"Alright," Dave said. "It's…"

"It's…?" John continued him.

"…penile cancer, brought on by complications from syphilis and gonorrhea that I got from some deadbeat hooker some years ago."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I can either choose to amputate or die."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

John and many other people, all dressed in black, watch as Dave's casket is lowered slowly into the ground.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mark's hips were lifted off the ground by the slowly retracting chains. He screams again. The pain is unbearable. It can be felt in nearly every nerve in his body. His shaking hand reaches for, and misses, the knife. He tries to sit up and hold his body weight with his hands, but it only makes the pressure, and thus the pain, that much worse. He falls back again, his head making a soft thud on the cold concrete. His arms flail about and manage to take hold of the knife. He brings it, in two hands, between his legs.

But where should he cut?

Four giant shark-fishing hooks are rammed through Mark's genitals. One through the head, and one the shaft of his penis, the other two through his testicles.

Why exactly did he not feel this before? He can certainly feel it now.

As his hands near their destination, his head leaves the floor, and his full weight is now dangling in the air. The pain is insane. His shaking hands drop the knife, and it falls past his face, cutting his chin and nose on contact. He begins to convulse, and temporarily loses motor control. Urine mixes with blood from the wounds in his neatheregion and runs down his body. He tries his best to breathe as it drips into his mouth and nose. The vile liquid runs through his sinuses, causing him to cough and vomit. His brain begins to become overloaded with sensory inputs. So to remain conscious, he chooses an item and focuses on it.

The knife.

He reaches for it. But by now he's too high up and it's out of his reach. All he can do is spread around the blood, urine, and vomit mixture on its surface. He panics and sits up. His hands clench around the base of his genitals. He grits his teeth as he tries to bounce and tear free from the hooks.

His brain overloads from the nerve input and shuts down, rendering him unconscious.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mark wakes up, in a darkened room, to extreme pain. He begins to feel drowsy again, then remembers the trap he is still in. The chain stopped lifting him soon after he passed out. He grabs for the knife again. Still out of reach. He bounces again, and this time, the entirety of his genitals is ripped free from his two hundred pound body. He falls to the floor, bleeding profusely, and screaming like a banshee.

But he did it. He got free. Alive. He won the game. He turns and crawls towards the door. The same door that was locked forever hours ago.

"_Game Over"_


	2. David Wolfe & Jenny Briggs part 1

It was dark. And cold. That's all Jenny knew when she woke up. She felt around about her. Her hand touched something. Something soft and warm. And alive.

"Uhhhh," moaned the unknown person as they too awoke. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, sweetie!" Jenny shrieked in joy, recognizing the voice to be that of her boyfriend Dave. She clutched to him, relieved to be with someone she knew.

"Shit!" Dave, startled, backed away and into a wall. THUD! "OW!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded, still not fully awake.

"Davey, it's ok." Jenny reassured him. "It's ok, it's me. Calm down."

Dave peered into the darkness searching for the source of the voice. "Jenny?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here." Jenny replied as she leaned in and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Oh, thank god you're ok. Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here, like you did."

Dave stood up and felt about the wall. "Try to find a light switch."

"Ok." Jenny said, as she felt her way across the wall in the opposite direction. From the texture she could tell it was a brick wall, and cold to the touch. Probably a basement somewhere. Her delicate hands found metal, and a knob.

"I found a door!" she burst out excitedly.

WHAM!

"FUCK!"

Jenny turned around in surprise. "What happened?"

Dave grunted in pain. "I hit my damn knee on something!"

"Oh…sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I'll live. Find that damn switch," he commanded.

Jenny turned back to the wall and found a small metal box with a plastic switch on it. She flipped it.

A small 40 watt bulb in a simple socket hung from the ceiling, blinked on.

The two sweethearts squinted in the sudden flood of light. The room they were in was ten feet by ten feet and, indeed, the walls were built of brick. The ceiling, fifteen feet up, from which the light was hung, was a solid steel plate. Electrical conduit ran from the light and switch, to a small hole in the front wall, through which it passed to the outside.

Jenny, finally able to see Dave, ran over to his side. Dave was leaning over on top a large iron box. Next to the box, was a twin size mattress, simply thrown on the concrete floor. A small tape recorder rested on the crude bed.

Jenny looked down at Dave's leg, which was beginning to bleed.

"Oh, sweetie, you're hurt. Here, sit down."

She helped him to the mattress and sat down beside him. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Where the heck are we?"

"No fucking clue." Dave responded, his attention on his leg. He squeezed the wound and grunted in pain.

"Be careful." Jenny commanded. "You'll hurt yourself."

"They always say 'put pressure on the wound.' I'm putting pressure on the wound."

"Ok, ok." Jenny backed off. Something on the bed behind Dave caught her attention.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" Dave questioned, thoroughly annoyed at the situation he was in.

Jenny leaned over and picked up the object in question.

"It's a tape player," she said in disbelief.

"A tape player?" Dave turned around. "Didn't those go extinct already?"

"I guess not," Jenny said, handing it to him.

Dave looked closely at it. "There's a tape in here. How do you-oh, nevermind," he said, managing to find the 'play' button.

Silence. Then…

"_Hello, David and Jennifer. Waking up together yet again I see. You two seem to do that a lot, don't you?"_

Dave and Jenny exchanged worried glances.

"_You two 'love' each other so much that, if memory serves, you both have clearly stated that you would die for the other. But when it comes down to it, who will be doing the dieing?"_

Jenny's mouth hung open. "How's he-"

Dave shushed her. The tape went on.

"_One of you possesses the only key to that room. Because I'm feeling generous today, I left you a clue in the safe. Want the combination?"_

Hoarse coughing plays over the tape.

"Duh, yeah we want the combination!" Dave angrily yelled at the player.

The dark, menacing voice seemed to respond. _"In your dreams."_

The tape ended.

"What the fuck does in your dreams mean?" Dave asked, visibly agitated.

"Baby, just calm down. I'm sure-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" Dave interrupted her, screaming at the room in general.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Locking people in rooms and making them solve riddles? You sick bastard fuck!"

"Davey! Calm down! He probably can't even hear us."

"Oh, I'll make damn sure the fuck-tard hears us!"

"David!" Jenny screamed at him. "You know I don't like it when you swear. Now just calm down. Screaming won't open that door."

Dave bent his head down and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, knowing he was licked.

"Alright." Jenny said, regaining her composure. "The tape said that one of us has the key."

"Ok, so…check your pockets?" Dave said, slightly confused.

The two began to search about themselves. Front pockets, back pockets, side pockets. Their hands returned empty.

"Ok. He said that one of us has it." Dave reasoned. "Check everywhere. Shoes, underwear, anywhere a key can fit."

Jenny looked at him funny. "Ok. Whatever gets us outta here."

Again, their hands came back with nothing.

"I don't get it." Dave remarked in frustration. He sat down on the bed. "He said we have it. But I don't see anything. The bastard's trying to fuck with us. He's sending us on a wild goose chase. If we could get in the damn safe we'd know where it is by now."

"Look," Jenny began, reassuringly, "maybe there's somewhere we didn't look."

"Yeah, where?" Dave shouted at her. "Up our asses? That's about the only place we haven't looked yet!" He stood up. "Here. Bend over and drop your pants."

"In your fucking dreams!" Jenny shouted back.

An awkward, silent moment passed.

Dave sat back down. He shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

Jenny's face suddenly lit up. "I got it."

"Got what?" Dave asked doubtfully.

"The tape said 'in your dreams,' right? That's exactly where the combination is! In our dreams!"

Dave was less than thrilled with the solution. "Oh, yeah. "We're going to go to sleep and boom! Dream about the combination. Right. Whatever you say."

"Well, maybe the combination is written on the bed or something." Jenny said, uncertain of her own ideas now.

"Yeah. It's on the bed. Right."

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!" she shot back in frustration.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a controlling whore we wouldn't be in here in the first place!" Dave shouted in anger.

Jenny looked hurt. She sat down on the cold concrete and leaned against the door. The tears came slowly at first. But soon she was coughing and gagging on the salty liquid that streamed down her face.

Dave looked up at her and felt horrible.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes…you did." Jenny managed between sobs.

"Hey, maybe you're right," Dave said, getting up. "I'll search the mattress. Who knows? You could be right."

Jenny looked away, preferring to stare at the door while she sobbed. Her boyfriend had never treated her like this before.

Dave, meanwhile, was busy searching every square inch of the mattress for the safe combination. Finding nothing on top, he flipped it over to check the bottom.

There, in the center, was a small hole.

"Hey, I think I found something."

Jenny looked over in disbelief.

"There's a hole here," Dave said pointing to it. He reached his hand in and felt about. Jenny crawled over to watch, her face still red and wet with tears.

"Ah-ha!" Dave spit out happily. Jenny watched as his hand returned from the innards of the bed with a small piece on paper in it. Dave unfolded it and read.

"18, 24, 37!" he exclaimed in joy. "See! You were right!"

Jenny smiled at the irony of it. She wiped the tears off her cheeks as Dave put the combination in.

He spoke as he turned the dial. "18…24…37!"

He tugged on the latch. The handle turned easily and the door clicked open. They both cheered and high-fived.

"Yes!"

Dave reached in and pulled out the first object.

A knife.

The two prisoners looked at each other funny. Dave set the knife on top the safe and reached in for the only other thing in there. A large sheet of plastic came out with his hand.

He looked at it funny, then held it up to the light.

It was an X-ray of a human midsection, showing from the bottom of the ribs, to the top of the pelvis. In between the two bone structures, sat a bright, key-shaped object.

Dave shook with horror.

Jenny, who didn't get a good look, was confused. "What is it babe?"

Dave stared at her with a blank, pale face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

With a shaky voice, he broke the news to her.

"The key…is _inside_ one of us."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. David Wolfe & Jenny Briggs part 2

Jenny looked confused.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"The key is imbedded inside one of our bodies!" Dave spit out with disbelief.

"What? How could he…how did he…I-I don't understand how…" Jenny stuttered, trying to figure out just _how_ the key got in them in the first place.

"I'm not sure." Dave answered instinctively. "Who knows how long we were out before we were brought here. He could've done anything to us. Even—"

"Stop it Dave!" Jenny interrupted. "I don't want to think about that now! I'm still trying to figure out how the hell we're supposed to get the key!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dave smiled, holding up the knife.

"No! It's not fucking obvious!" Jenny shot back, tears forming in her eyes again. "How are we supposed to get it when it's in one of us? What, should I just cut myself open and dig around for it?"

"That's the idea."

"Oh, yeah. Like that's a good solution. Kill myself so you can live. Yeah fucking right. How do we even know who has the key? Are we supposed to cut someone open and if they don't have it, oops?"

"That's why we look at the x-ray." Dave said, annoyed at the constant yelling.

Jenny picked it up. Her eyes scanned the black plastic. She started to laugh.

Dave looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"This x-ray doesn't have a name on it. It doesn't say who's it is." Jenny remarked, putting on a fake smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't fucking tell if this is me or you!" She threw it onto the bed next to him and turned around, her hands on her hips.

"This is fucking bullshit." She added in disgust.

Dave picked up the x-ray and studied it closely.

Jenny turned around and threw herself down on the bed.

"I fucking give up."

Dave rubbed his forehead.

"You know, we're gonna have to work together to get out of here."

"Yeah, well I don't care anymore."

Dave threw the black plastic sheet to the floor.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this bullshit. You never care about a fucking thing! All you ever care about is yourself. You don't care about me. You don't care about your family, and you don't fucking care about getting out of here."

"Like hell I don't! I want to get out of here just as much as you do!"

"Then fucking do something! All your yelling isn't helping things any!"

"My yelling? Look at you! You've been yelling at me the whole fucking time! And you haven't even done anything yet!"

"How's that?"

"You've just been sitting there the whole goddamn time!"

"Sitting here? I'm the one who found the safe combination!"

"After I told you where to fucking look!"

They were both standing now, three feet apart, facing off.

"Hey, I never needed your help. I can get out of here on my own."

"Never needed me? I'm the one who got you out of the eleventh grade. If it wasn't for me, you'd be taking junior classes for the rest of your life!"

"I never needed you then, and I don't need you now!"

"So then what have I been to you, huh? If you didn't need me why'd you stay with me so long?"

"Because I fucking loved you, but I can tell now that was a mistake!"

"Oh, you loved me? Is that what you call pressuring me to have sex with you every other night? Is that what you call sleeping with my best friend? Is that what you call not letting me talk to people I haven't seen in years? That's loving me?"

Dave lashed out and grabbed her by the throat. He pushed her against the wall. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed, his teeth grit. Jenny tried to scream, but her airway was cut off, and all she managed was a slight gurgle. She gripped his wrists and tried to pry them away from her neck, but his strength was too much. He began to lift her, by the neck. Her feet left the ground. Then…he let go.

Jenny slumped to the floor and gasped and coughed and wheezed.

Dave, gripping his own head, stumbled about the room, screaming.

"Why do you do this to me! Why do you make me so damn mad all the fucking time!" He pulled some hair out. "Why are you always such a bitch!"

Jenny crawled towards the door as if seeking escape. She stopped halfway there, and closed her hands into fists.

But Dave saw her plan. He rushed forward, and, standing over her, pried the knife from her hands.

"What were you going to fucking do with this, huh?" Dave grabbed her by the hair and lifted her into a sitting position. He held the knife to her throat. She cried out in pain.

"Were you gonna fucking stab me? Huh? Try and get that key and escape? Well, I think you're the one with the key."

He pressed the blade to her skin. Then his eyes crossed. His hands retreated, preferring to hold his now injured groin.

Jenny's elbow returned to her side after dealing the blow.

Dave began to whimper. Tears formed in his eyes. His voice broke into a painful screech.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do that?"

He fell to his side, dropping the knife. His moans filled the room.

Jenny backed up against the door and sobbed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inside a darkened room, illuminated only by a single monitor, an old, frail man sat and watched. He wore a flowing black robe with red trim. He smiled slightly at the two characters on screen.

"What fools. Fighting over who will die when their fates have already been determined."

He stared intently at the image of the room. The hidden camera in the top corner above the door, imbedded in the brick mortar, showed him everything.

And he watched, and waited.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dave squirmed about and, rolling onto his stomach, tried to get up to all fours. He lacked the strength and collapsed back to the cold, concrete floor. He let out a cry of agony as his tender genitals touched the ground again. To relieve the pain, he rolled back onto his side. But it didn't help much.

Jenny stared at him, still sobbing slightly. She realized there was only one thing to do, only one way out of it.

She reached forward and took hold of the knife in her shaking hands.

Dave continued to pant and grit his teeth in pain. He noticed Jenny slowly crawling towards him. He saw the knife in her hand, and he knew what was on her mind. He struggled. He willed his body to get up, but the pain was too intense.

Jenny crawled closer. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She saw the fear and the pain that consumed him. Her mind tried to justify what she was about to do.

_Maybe it'll be for the better. I won't have him hanging over me any longer. And he's in such pain. It's a mercy kill. I'm putting him out of his misery._

She lifted the knife above her head and angled the blade down in her hands. A tear formed in her eye as she spoke.

"Sorry, babe."

Her hands came down.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"This should be interesting," smiled the old man behind the screen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In an extraordinary burst of will power, Dave thrust his hands up, and blocked Jenny's blow. The blade stopped, not an inch short of his abdomen. Then, screaming like a man possessed, he forced Jenny back, causing her to fall over. The knife clanked to the floor.

Dave grabbed it up and leaped at Jenny. He slashed at her, teeth grit, eyes fixed, and growling like a frightened animal.

He slashed.

Jenny's shirt ripped open, revealing her soft, vulnerable, exposed body.

He slashed again.

Jenny gasped as she witnessed her abdomen explode in an instant. Her blood met wall, floor, and knife alike. She screamed. She screamed as though it were the last thing she would do on earth.

Dave repositioned the knife in his hands and stabbed. He stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed. Each strike splattered his hands, arms, and face with blood. The floor was stained a beautiful, evil crimson.

Jenny continued screaming. Until Dave's knife wielding hands split her diaphragm in two. Blood and fluids spurt everywhere. Dave threw the knife aside and dug his hands into her warm body up to his wrists.

Jenny threw her head back to gasp. But nothing happened, for she was denied that function by her boyfriend. Again she tried to scream. But nothing came out except a small spurt of her own blood. Slowly, her eyes began to glaze over.

Dave frantically continued searching about the mass of innards. Spleen, intestines, kidneys, arteries, veins, everything was destroyed or pushed aside. His eyes grew wide, he was a madman unleashed. His hands came back out, covered in blood, lymphatic fluid, and fragments of now useless organs. But nothing solid.

He was desperate and frantically forced his hands up inside the ribcage. Past stomach, liver, heart, lungs. Under the breasts he both adored and hated. He sank into the pile of lifeless flesh up to his elbows.

He cried aloud, for there was nothing for him to find.

He screamed. His hands blasted their way back out. They lifted up, and Dave cried out, as though seeking outside help from a higher power. His crimson-stained hands made fists, and he slammed them to the floor.

"WHY!"

He cried, half because he had just broken a finger.

"Why me!"

He staggered to his feet, dripping his girlfriend's blood from the whole of his front.

"Why me, you bastard! Why'd you put it in me?"

He slumped back to his knees and cried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The man at the screen smiled. He turned off the monitor.

"_Game Over"_


End file.
